


We care about you

by laurel_snart



Series: Gabe and Nolan: Love & Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey and Mason are barely there, Gabe is super sweet, Grumpy Theo Raeken, M/M, Protective Pack, Rebecca is Gabe' sister, Sweet Liam, Their last name is Morales, insecure Nolan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: Nolan siente que no merece la amistad de nadie luego de todo lo que había hecho, pero sus amigos le demuestran lo contrario... y de paso se burlan de Theo.Inseguridades, lágrimas, risas y ternura para la manada de Liam.





	We care about you

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no es el mejor de mis trabajos, pero hice el esfuerzo ya que realmente adoro a Nolan y Gabe; no conozco muy bien la historia de este último y es por eso que decidí darle una hermana. Si algunx se pregunta por el tema de que Holloway no suele comer mucho, es debido a que Froy dijo que su personaje es "frágil tanto física como mentalmente", así que me inspiré en eso.  
> En fin, espero les guste y trataré de actualizar regularmente (no prometo nada). Besos a todxs!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Los murmullos de las conversaciones ajenas llegaban a sus oídos, haciéndolo sentir completamente solo y excluido; todos los demás estudiantes parecían tener amigos con quien charlar, con quienes compartían buenos y malos momentos, así como peleas y lágrimas. Pero no era el caso de Nolan, pues él mismo creía que no merecía nada de eso debido a lo que había hecho: luego de que la cacería contra las criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban entre los humanos en Beacon Hills terminara las cosas ya no eran como antes, es cierto, pero poco a poco iban volviendo a una rutina normal, lo que significaba que el de ojos claros volvía a ser el chico raro de la escuela. 

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, sin compañía, una bandeja con comida frente a él aunque no tenía la menor intención de probar bocado; no comía mucho últimamente, solo cuando estaba en casa con sus padres o cuando sentía mucha hambre, lo que no solía pasar muy a menudo. Suspirando, escondió sus manos en las mangas de su sudadera, sin saber muy bien por qué le hacía sentir como si pudiera esconderse por unos minutos del resto de las personas. 

Tan distraído estaba que pegó un pequeño salto al notar como alguien dejaba su almuerzo a su lado, y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los cálidos ojos marrones de Gabe. Una sonrisita adornaba el rostro del castaño, quien tomó asiento junto al pecoso y comenzó a mordisquear una porción de pizza; las sillas frente y junto a ellos comenzaron a moverse, siendo ocupadas por los miembros de la manada de Scott (más bien de Liam) que aún estudiaban: Nolan quedó entre los hermanos Morales, con Gabe a su izquierda y Becca a su derecha, Corey frente a la muchacha y Mason a su lado. Junto a este estaba su mejor amigo, quien tenía a su novio sentado sobre su regazo, y la mujer coyote no había tenido mejor idea que posicionarse sobre la mesa, sus piernas cruzadas y su comida sobre estas.  

\- Sabes que existen sillas, ¿cierto? - le preguntó Rebecca a Theo; los orbes del chico se dirigieron a ella, demostrando la confusión que sentía ante su interrogante. - Quiero decir, Liam no parece ser muy cómodo. 

\- Pues si lo es - respondió la quimera para acto seguido besar una de las mejillas del beta, el cual le sonrió y le besó la nariz a cambio. - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Celosa?

\- ¡Por supuesto, no sabes como espero el día en que aparezca la persona ideal para mí! Dulce, gentil, más bajo que yo y que me haya roto la nariz varias veces antes de comenzar a salir - dijo la chica sarcásticamente, arrancándole una risa a todos los comensales y provocando que Raeken le frunciera el ceño.

\- Muérdeme idiota. 

\- Púdrete imbécil. 

Una mano en su rodilla interrumpió la carcajada de Holloway, y volteando su rostro, fijó su mirada en el cazador. 

\- Come algo - le dijo con suavidad al notar que tenía su atención. El de ojos marrones era quizás el que más se preocupaba por la salud de su novio, aunque sabía que no debía presionarlo para hacer algo bajo ninguna circunstancia - Por favor.

De repente se hizo el silencio entre el grupo de adolescentes, aunque para el pecoso parecía extenderse por todo el salón. Bajó su mirada avergonzado, intentando encontrar alguna excusa que le permitiera evitar tener que ingerir algo sólido, pero su mente estaba en blanco; sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara levemente puesto que odiaba la simple idea de que alguien lo viera llorar, y fue en ese momento que sintió unas suaves caricias en su espalda.

\- Tranquilo cariño, respira - reconoció la suave voz de Becca - Nadie te obligará a hacer nada que no quieras, ¿lo sabes, verdad? 

\- ¿P- p- por qué? - tartamudeó Nolan. - ¿P- por qué l- lo hacen?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - interrogó Liam, inquietándose por el estado en el que parecía estar el otro muchacho.

\- ¿P- por qué s- se preocupan p- p- por mí?

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, diferentes emociones reflejadas en sus ojos: tristeza, confusión, e incluso enojo. Fue Gabe quien contestó en nombre de todos: - Porque eres importante para nosotros. 

El de tez pálida volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, y el cazador tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca al notar que los preciosos orbes azules que tanto adoraba estaban enrojecidos. Lentamente para no sobresaltarlo, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sorprendiéndose al notar que el chico no opuso resistencia sino que escondió su cara en el hombro del más alto y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Las manos del pecoso se apoyaron en el pecho del otro joven, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y aspirando el dulce aroma que parecía pertenecerle. 

\- Nolan - el nombrado fijó su vista en Theo sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba - Sé que es difícil enmendar los errores que cometemos, yo mismo he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero debes entender que siempre va a haber alguien cuidando tus espaldas sin importar las decisiones que tomes. Es duro y a veces tienes ganas de rendirte, pero sin embargo un amigo te da un empujoncito para que puedas seguir adelante, y si nos dejas, nos gustaría hacerlo por ti. 

Las lágrimas corrían por las blancas mejillas sin control, las palabras del mitad lobo el detonante perfecto para que se desbordaran, y al mismo tiempo, produciéndole una cálida sensación en el pecho. - G- gracias. A- a todos - logró tartamudear antes de hundir su rostro en la camiseta de Gabe y apretar la tela con sus dedos, como si necesitara algo que lo anclara a su entorno.  

\- No hay porque - contestó Corey sonriendo una vez que se calmó. 

\- Aunque recuerda que en casos como los de Theo no hay un empujón sino una buena fractura en el tabique - acotó Mason, haciendo que todos volvieran a reír y siendo salvado por Liam, quien le rodeó la cintura a su pareja cuando este intentó abalanzarse sobre el de piel oscura. 

\- Querrás decir unas buenas fracturas - rió la otra muchacha del grupo.

\- Ya dejen en paz la nariz del pobre chico - dijo Becca antes de morder su manzana. 

\- Solo es diversión inocente - replicó Malia sonriendo - Además, tú también te burlas de él. 

\- Eso es diferente - contestó la morena - Él es mi mejor amigo. Así nos tratamos nosotros. 

\- Exactamente - Theo estiró su mano por sobre la mesa para chocar su puño contra el de la chica, quien le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. A muchos les había sorprendido la amistad entre la muchacha Morales y Raeken, pero se acostumbraron a verlos juntos cuando no estaba Theo con su pareja o Becca con sus amigos. 

Mientras los otros cambiaban de tema, Gabe tomó una porción de pizza de la bandeja de Holloway y la acercó a los labios del menor; el de ojos claros dudó unos momentos antes de abrir la boca y morder, disfrutando el sabor que embargó sus papilas gustativas y sin soltar en ningún momento la remera del cazador. A pequeños mordiscos terminó la porción, y con timidez miró al castaño: - ¿Otra por favor?

El mayor sonrió y le besó tiernamente la frente, dándole de comer una vez más y derritiéndose internamente al ver las mejillas rojas del más bajo; el resto parecía no prestarles atención, pero estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba y se sentían aliviados al ver que el chico se alimentaba con normalidad, sin importarles cómo lo estuviera haciendo. El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin novedad alguna, y cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el siguiente período de clases, cada uno se dirigió hacia el salón que le correspondía: Theo y Corey tenían Literatura, Malia y Liam clases de Matemáticas (la coyote las detestaba y, en consecuencia, el beta las odiaba por el humor de la chica), Mason y Gabe debían ir a Química (tendrían que intentar no hacer explotar nada esta vez), y por último Nolan y Becca tenían Arte. 

Salieron de la cafetería juntos, y antes de separarse, el cazador tomó el rostro de su novio y lo besó con sumo cuidado. Nolan sintió sus mejillas tomando color puesto que aun era muy tímido en cuanto a muestras de afecto, pero sin embargo posó sus manos en los brazos de su pareja y le devolvió el gesto. 

\- Te quiero - dijo el cabellera oscura al separarse.

\- Y- yo también t- te quiero - contestó el ojiazul.  

Se fueron cada uno por su lado, el más alto junto al de piel oscura y el pecoso con el brazo de la hermana de Gabe sobre sus hombros, ofreciéndole calor y protección de manera silenciosa. Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios del joven, quien pensaba que no estaba tan mal tener amigos que se preocuparan por él. 

 

 

 


End file.
